


Occupy Your Mouth

by KujouKiriya



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Gags, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujouKiriya/pseuds/KujouKiriya
Summary: Kiriya doesn't think he has any problems, but Asuna begs to differ about some glaring ones regarding his habit of lying and his disregard for self-preservation. And she's willing to take some drastic measures to make sure Kiriya sees them and starts working on them.
Relationships: Karino Asuna|Poppy Pipopapo/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 5





	Occupy Your Mouth

"Kiriya, could you come with me for a minute?"

The recently revived coroner looks up from his laptop to come face to face with Asuna, looking serious as always, "Hey Asuna, what can I do for you?" The two of them had grown closer due to all the times they needed to team up, covering Emu's ass, and his only regret was not getting to know her sooner. She was pretty sharp and reliable, despite how ditzy she was in her Bugster form. But even then, she wasn't afraid to call him out on being untrustworthy back in the earlier days of the Bugster Outbreak, and he appreciated her confidence.

Asuna merely glances over him once, gaze piercing, then she's turning away briskly and walks to the door to CR. As it slides open for her, she looks back at him, giving him a commanding look, and heads outside. Now  _ that's  _ new and interesting. She has never done that before. Kiriya grins curiously and closes his laptop, kicking his chair in and heading after her at a stroll. He thinks she might be mad at him, and he wonders how far he can push his boundaries. Call it stupid, but he's curious about her outside of her "no-nonsense super nurse," and "Luka Vocaloid's chipper younger sibling" personas.

She's waiting at the end of the hall for him when he emerges from CR. While she stands perfectly still, Kiriya can read the impatience in her face and the way she turns to make the corner smoothly. He picks up his pace a little bit because he doesn't want to seem like too much of a dick, but still follows her from a distance. They make their way through the hospital, passing pediatrics, radiology, every ward he thinks she'd actually need him in. So he's surprised when she turns into the surgical ward and makes her way into a room with a small "BREAKROOM" plaque across it.

Kiriya takes a moment to steel himself, wondering why he suddenly feels so nervous. This is just Asuna, a friend and the sweetest member of the CR team. But something about the way she looked at him sent a shudder over his skin. He opens the door, entering the space and looking around curiously, Asuna is nowhere in sight. Kiriya moves further into the room, it's a nice place. There's two small couches and coffee table between them to his left, a fridge in the corner behind them. The back wall has windows letting glowing natural light through the blinds across them. And the wall closest to him on his right has a few short bookshelves with medical journals and magazines, with a coffee pot and a basket full of tea packets, a bag of instant coffee, creamers, and sugar next to it. Just as he's about to call out for Asuna, he hears the door swing shut behind him, lock popping into place with a solid click. He cranes his neck to see her leaning against the wall behind where the door would open.

"Well, that's ominous," Kiriya jokes, trying to dissolve the tension he suddenly feels between them.

She just fixes him a stern look and moves to the center of the room to be face to face with him.

"Kiriya," She starts seriously, "This may sound like a minor thing to you, but is there anything from the Bugster outbreak we had to fight yesterday that's bothering you? Any injuries you hid from us in the aftermath?"

He laughs suddenly, feeling relieved, "Is that all? I thought this was something serious! Like I was getting fired or something-"

She grabs him by the arm roughly, pulling him in closer and clutching his shirt in her other hand. With a deft move, she rips it open, buttons flying everywhere and bouncing away, probably never to be found again or sucked up by vacuums and tossed out once the maintenance team came through. His now exposed chest is obviously wounded, covered in dark purple marks, reddish, or a sickly blue-green at the edges where they're finally starting to heal.

"Kiriya," Asuna says sympathetically.

He wants to say something witty in response, but the raw show of force from her has him speechless. What is he supposed to do in this situation, especially when he's ashamed to admit he's a little turned on from what just happened.

She traces a hand over his chest, barely even grazing the skin to not put pressure on the bruises, making him think he's just imagining her touch. He shudders, and his breath hitches at her sudden dominance, then featherlight caresses. He feels trapped under the weight of her presence, like a scared, trembling rabbit right before a falcon's talons close down around its fragile body. Kiriya thinks he should put a stop to this right now, but he's still achingly curious to see where she goes with this, and he brushes away the passing thought he might even be scared of her at this moment, so he keeps his mouth shut.

Her face suddenly turns cold, and she looks him dead in the eye, "Didn't I say 'cut back on the lying?'"

He can't find his voice to respond as she continues to pin him in place with her glare, "It was my  _ dying wish, _ Kiriya, and yet here you are..."

"Well, here you are. You obviously got better," Kiriya quips more out of habit than anything else, his mind still reeling.

Asuna's face softens, and she looks contemplative for a moment, "That I did..." She exhales sharply through her nose, eyes growing harsh again, "But I think you still deserve some kind of penalty from this. It's for your own good that you learn some kind of self-preservation."

"C'mon, Asuna, isn't how banged up I am punishment enough?" He grins, opening his arms as if offering up his body for her to explore his injuries more.

She clicks her tongue, "Obviously not, since you keep getting yourself into these situations and refuse to get help. You're not a Bugster anymore, Kiriya. You have to take even better care of yourself now. And  _ people care about you. _ You know that, right?"

It's hard for him to admit, but yes. People care for him. He knows, he really knows, but sometimes it's hard to remember or accept he can just ask-

"I wanna try something that might get it through to you," she continues, her voice taking on an edge that sends shivers down his spine in a not unpleasant way. A way he definitely didn't see coming.

"On your knees," Asuna commands, and he finds himself complying all too easily. His right knee got bruised in the fight, and it throbs now, but he can't find it in himself to complain or get back up, watching Asuna intently for what she will do next.

She pulls something from the front pocket of her nurses uniform. It's metal and gleams in the light coming in from the windows and overhead. It looks elegant but dangerous, like her, in a way. A ring sits in the center of it, four sharp-looking spikes curling delicately from the top and bottom like spider legs. Between the spikes, two smaller, more ovular rings are attached to the central one, connected to a leather strap, a buckle on the end of one.

Kiriya swallows hard, mind rushing through a few things it could be. His immediate thought is a cock ring, but the central ring looks too wide for that. His second guess ends up being right when she positions it in front of his face and says in a low voice, "Open."

He let his jaw drop, and she fitted it securely. The central ring was just big enough to hold his mouth open when he relaxed his jaw, and she maneuvered his tongue through it. As he holds it there, she leans over to secure it behind his head, "Blink once for yes, and twice for no, is it too tight?" She asks gently.

He blinks twice without even questioning it, "Good boy," she smiles, "You lie so much, I think you just need other things to occupy your mouth. So let's see if we can do something about that."

Kiriya feels a hot wash of shame at the way his body perks up from the mix of praise and humiliation of it all. He doesn't get much time to think about it since Poppy quickly asks him another question as she tugs on the straps and the gag itself to make sure it is secure.

"If you need to stop, we can. Is this too much?"

_ 'Well, damn, you already have the gag in my mouth, might as well finish what we started,' _ ' he thinks reflexively, but then takes it into more careful consideration. If he's honest with himself right now, and he really does not want to be, he's terrified of what Asuna has planned. But a mix of curiosity and arousal is burning a pit in his stomach, and he wants to slake it. Needs to do something about it. He wants this.

He blinks twice, and she smiles.

"I'm proud of you for seriously considering it," And he hates but enjoys the little thrill that shoots through his chest at the words 'Proud of you.' She leans down and grabs his hands, stepping closer, so he's almost face-deep in the space between her thighs. "Keep your hands behind your back, but if you need me to stop, or it's too much, put a hand on my hip," She reaches down and grabs his hand, placing it on her and squeezing, to show him what to do.

"You got it?" He nods, "Ah, you have your responses," Asuna chides, "What are you supposed to do to say yes?"

If he could smirk around the gag, he would, but he settled for a puff of air from his nose, smiling up at her with his eyes and blinking once. She was probably getting something out of this, too.

"There you go," She smiled, patting him on the cheek, "Now, hands behind your back."

Kiriya complied, fighting the urge to whine because she didn't praise him for being good. He put his hands behind his back, going the extra step to fold them at the elbows so he could grab onto his forearms and further restrain himself. Asuna gave him an amused grin and slid her fingers into his mouth, feeling around. He lifted his tongue to meet her, moving to swirl around her fingers, but they withdraw immediately. She pulls back and slaps him. Not too hard, the shock of it stinging more than anything, but his cheek does ache from it.

"Don't move that tongue until I tell you to. I know it's your go-to to get you out of trouble, and it's not going to help you here."

Kiriya blinks rapidly at everything he just absorbed and considers opting out right there, hands unlinking from his arms to grab at her hip, but he breathes heavily, waffling on the choice. He knows Asuna would not judge and probably wants him to stop. She probably wants him to show him he can ask for help, even in messed up conditions like this, if he has read her game correctly, but he also wants to see this to the end and is afraid of being weak for dropping out. Asuna looks like she's about to stop the game herself with how long it takes him to get his resolve back, but he locks his arms together again and looks up at her with a determined set to his face.

She looks breathless for a moment, like she still wants to stop all this, but runs a hand through his hair gently, brushing his bangs from his face, "Are you sure about this?"

He blinks once, and she nods, regaining her stern composure. The fingers running through his hair tighten and tug at a clump. Not painfully, but he can feel the pressure and his breath hitches. She traces the hem of her nurses uniform with her other hand, drawing it up slowly, and his eyes are drawn to the motion. Asuna lifts her skirt all the way, and his eyes are drawn to the black straps around her thighs first. They lead his eyes up to her panties, a soft pink, cut in a style that hugs at her hips, and the purplish-pink silicone strap on, causing them to bulge out, the head and a bit of the shaft poking out from the top of her panties.

Kiriya felt a glob of spit leak out over his lips but just kept staring. He was transfixed on her, too much to be self-conscious about his drooling problem. She brushes her hand through his hair again, getting a better grip and angling his head back to look up at her.

"This is the only time you can touch without dropping. Take my panties off for me, will you?"

With trembling hands, he lets go of his arms, flexing them as they tingle from blood rushing back into them. After taking a moment to get feeling back into his arms, Asuna tilts his head back down to focus on his task, and he reaches out to hook his fingers in the hem of her underwear, pulling down. She steps out of them in two smooth motions when he gets them to her ankles, toes pointed to get her flats through the leg holes.

"You can just set them aside," She says, tugging on his hair seemingly for the fun of it, not directing his gaze anywhere specific. He puts them to the side, a little ways from them, so they don't get in the way or ruined, and suddenly they pixellate out of existence. He honestly should not be shocked, but he cannot remember a time when something like that happened while he was a Bugster, not that he was stripping his clothes often.

Asuna guides the head of the dildo to his open mouth, and he braces himself for it. It's not like a regular dick, the head is bulbous and curves up slightly, the shaft getting gradually thinner and lined with ridges on the underside as it goes back to where it's set in the harness. She pushes in gently at first, letting him get used to the head and thrusting in and out with slow, little motions.

"Good?" She asks and lets out a giggle at Kiriya's eyelids fluttering rapidly at the sensations. It really has been a while since he last did this, and he's a little overwhelmed. She keeps going, though, and he finally gets his bearings enough to blink once at her solidly, maintaining eye contact. He wants to suck her off so bad, feel the dildo against his lips, control the pace, but the hand in his hair keeps him at the speed she sets, and the gag keeps him from making this anything like a normal blowjob.

She thrusts deep suddenly, and he gags, feeling vomit bubble up in his throat for a second before she pulls out again, letting him hack and gasp around the dildo still shoved over his tongue. His breathing barely normalizes before she's thrusting hard into his mouth again, fucking him.

His world narrows down to survival, metering out his breathing to when she pulls out and fighting back the urge to puke as she hits the back of his throat again and again. In a way, Kiriya enjoys this more than he thinks he should, not that he has much room to think right now. He feels his body go slack in her grip, just letting her puppet him around,  _ use _ how she sees fit. Tears and a thin trail of snot are trailing down his face, and he finds he can barely care about how he looks.

"Do you like this, Kiriya?" She asks breathily, "You like being used like this? It's nice, isn't it? You're always thinking so hard all the time. Must be a relief to hand some of that responsibility over, even for a little bit."

Blearily, he makes eye contact with her and blinks once, it is nice. His face still feels hot from embarrassment over how much he's enjoying this, and part of him wants to stop, probably should stop. But the rest of him is starting to feel floaty and relaxed, just letting Asuna do whatever and taking it. She pulls back, giving Kiriya room to breathe and take a break, his spit is dribbling from his mouth and down the length of her strap-on, and he feels a swell of some kind of emotion in his chest to see the shiny slickness of it on the insides of her thighs. He hates to admit it might be pride or even more arousal, but he cannot deny the way his dick is straining in his jeans.

When he's caught his breath, she lets go of her skirt, both hands grabbing onto his head, and she drives him hard and fast onto her strap-on, making him take her all the way to the harness. Asuna holds him there for a moment, then slowly starts rolling her hips, burying the dildo into the back of his throat in circles, not even letting him breathe for a second, and he lets out a long, pained groan. He holds out for what feels like hours before he feels everything in his body straining, tensing, struggling to survive. Kiriya realizes Asuna wants to end the game and is trying to get him to surrender, but he keeps going. Surely, she would let up if he was about to die. But she keeps going, his lungs clamp down, and he starts gagging against the head of the dildo, making his eyes feel like they're going to burst from the pressure of his body's struggle.

More out of survival instinct than wanting to give up, he releases his arms and grabs her thighs, squeezing tight. She pulls him off quickly, efficiently, and he hacks and sputters for air for a few minutes, curling over himself instinctively to protect himself from the trauma his body was just put through.

Her hands are on him immediately, rubbing his back soothingly, a steady, warm presence. She coos to him, and he cannot fully grasp the words, but he hears 'did good' among them often, and it calms him. Slowly, he feels himself uncurl, and clumsily, he rolls himself over onto his back, letting himself splay open as if to let in as much air as possible. It's then he realizes he's still uncomfortably, embarrassingly hard and his jaw is aching. He comes out of whatever headspace he was in quickly, crashing back to earth and immediately trying to get back up, belatedly noticing the gag is no longer on his face. Asuna's there to stop him, however, and she keeps him down with a hand softly over his bruised chest.

Asuna gets up then, moving to the fridge and returning with a bottle of water. She helps Kiriya sit up and makes him drink slowly. When they get halfway through the water, Asuna sets it aside and moves over to straddle Kiriya's legs, sitting lightly on his shins. Still maintaining a distance between them if he needs it, giving him an easy out.

"I'm so proud of you for asking for help when you needed it. So I think you deserve a little reward, don't you?" She winks, and her hands trail up his thighs, hovering over the button of his jeans.

He laughs hoarsely and, fuck, how will he make it through the rest of the day with his voice like this? He decides to leave that for future Kiriya, and meets Asuna's gaze, he gives her a slow, deliberate blink, once and she laughs, too. Her fingers are nimble, and she gets his pants down quickly. He plants his hands on the floor behind him to give himself leverage to lift his hips and help her slide his jeans and underwear down.

Asuna's hand is around him instantly, and he does not look forward to cleaning up his underwear later today. His dick is already slick and coated in pre, making it easy for her to jack him off smoothly, the sound of her hand seeming to echo around the room. He lifts his hips and tries to meet her movements with his own thrusts, and she leans forward, propping herself up on her other hand and her legs to give him a better range of motion. It's an awkward position and doesn't look sexy at all, and their eyes meet. They seem to think the same thing because they start laughing, and Asuna has to get off him before she throws herself off from her giggles.

He shoves his pants down to his knees, and she climbs on top of him once more, straddling one of his thighs this time. She wraps her hand around him again, picking up where they left off. He doesn't even get the chance to think about asking her to take the harness off so he can return the favor before she turns him into a whining, moaning mess. Kiriya's so turned on from everything that came before he's throwing his head back with a drawn-out moan and thrusting hard into her hand as he comes before he can fully realize. He whines a little as she keeps pumping to milk the rest of his release from him, eventually letting him go.

He reaches out to undo the harness, repay the favor, but Asuna grabs his wrist with her clean hand, effectively stopping him as she pulls back, standing up fluidly.

Kiriya blinks up at her confusedly, but she's already costume changing into a clean, pink version of her uniform, looking totally put together.

"Maybe next time. This was supposed to be about you," Asuna smiles gently at him.

He wants to argue, but she's already cleaning him up with finality to her movements.

"Let me know the next time you feel like you need to keep your mouth occupied. No more lies, okay, Kiriya?" She pats his shoulder, and just like that, she's gone.

Kiriya collapses backward, staring up at the ceiling.

"What the fuck," he chuckles.


End file.
